Killer
by A Friend To Bubbles
Summary: A collection of short stories based on Killer by Plain White T's. I just started writing fan fiction, so review, please? I have the angel wings picture because someone dies in almost every story. The rating's too high isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

If_ I was a pirate sailing the seas_

Arthur grinned.

He yanked the wheel hard to starboard and yelled orders at his crew, laughing as a ship of the Spanish Armada sped towards him.

He readied himself to board it, tilted his hat, and unsheathed his sword.

_Would you come and pillage the village with me?_

The sea rocked the Emerald Fairy slowly.

Gray smoke rose up into the deep orange sky.

Arthur looked impassively at the smoldering village then glanced sideways at Alfred.

They shared a secret smile and rubbed gold between their fingers.

_We'll bury the treasure and go down together_

They wiped earth from their hands and started rowing back to the ship.

Alfred laughed and talked excitedly about the "heroic" treasure they had buried, while Arthur, forgetting

his reputation as a bloodthirsty, feared pirate captain rolled his eyes.

(How did Alfred even come up with that?)

Out of nowhere, the ship of one of Arthur's most hated enemies, the Rose de la mer appeared. Everyone was quickly thrust into a fight but many of Arthur's men were being killed, caught by surprise.

Captain Francis Bonnefoy fired several shots at Arthur and Alfred but most of them missed.

A single bullet clipped Alfred's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Arthur turned around in fear.

They went down together that day.

If_ I was a pirate_


	2. Chapter 2

_If I was an outlaw robbin' a bank_

Jones would never just take the money and run.

He would always, ALWAYS, make a show.

A fast-paced and dangerous one.

It never got old for him. Seriously. Ever.

But then again, bank robbing was his specialty.

_Would you be my Bonnie, help me get away?_

"Come on, Artie," he pleaded, "just a simple distraction. I just need one distraction."

_Would you pull the trigger and blow 'em away?_

Arthur was pointing a gun at the sheriff and his men, a fearful look on his face.

The men muttered nervously. But they stayed put anyway, not sure if he would really

shoot, but not willing to take the chance.

_If I was an outlaw_

**How Bad Would I Have To Be? How Bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

_If I was a vampire roamin' the night_

Feliciano stopped in front of Ludwig.

"F-feli?" the blond man stuttered.

He peered in concern at the smaller man. "What are you doing in the park at this time of night?"

In the dark, Feliciano smiled sweetly and purred "I could ask you the same thing….."

He stepped even closer and finally revealed his bone-white fangs.

_Would you be my prey and put your neck on the line?_

He licked the blood from his lips slowly as he pulled away from his prey.

"Ve- you have nice blood, Ludwig…"

_Live in the shadows and die in the light?_

Feliciano stepped backwards slowly into the dark mansion, leading Ludwig by the hand.

Once they were completely enveloped in darkness, his eyesight sharpened.

He smiled at Ludwig in the dark, and murmured "Welcome home, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled back, his fangs glinting.

_If I was a vampire_


	4. Chapter 4

_If I was a wanted man on the run_

"Why should I make an exception and let you pass? You don't look strong enough to get past

me by force, so make up a good excuse now."

Lovino smirked at the Spanish train guard and pointed a loaded gun at him.

With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a poster.

In large block letters at the top it read Wanted DEAD or alive – Lovino Vargas, a sketch of his face underneath.

It was the first wanted poster of himself Lovino had found.

He held it next to his face, and the guard slowly stepped aside.

_Would you take the fall if we were under the gun?_

Lovino yelped.

Flustered, he stuttered questions rapid fire, but the Spaniard just laughed.

When Lovino calmed down, the man introduced himself and explained why he was here, and Lovi fumed.

This man, Antonio Carriedo, had the nerve to follow him?

Humph. He certainly wasn't glad that had happened. Nope, not him. Well.

Anyway, in the end, despite Lovino's, erm, not-very- positive attitude towards the matter,

Antonio started traveling with him.

And slowly, they became friends.

Antonio started buying food for them and such, since as a wanted man it was risky to do himself.

Since no one knew Antonio was working with him, it made things much easier.

They were a good team. Still, they never discussed why he'd followed Lovino.

And after a few weeks, they became accustomed to each other and their new lifestyle.

Life was dangerous, but they were happy. -

Several months later, Lovino was finally cornered by men of law.

He finally had nowhere to go. The next events happened in a blur…. By some twist of fate,

Antonio jumped over the wall Lovino was pressed against…

saw the sweaty and bleeding Lovi…

the confused men of law came to their senses and shot at Lovino…

believing Antonio a harmless civilian…

And Antonio pushed him aside and took the shot meant for Lovi in his chest.

_And drop down beside me on the nooses they've hung?_

The crowd roared.

Two convicted criminals in front of Lovino and Antonio slowly walked forward onto the noose platform.

No one blinked when their cold bodies finally dropped from the rope, lifeless.

Then it was their turn to walk to the gallows that would kill them.

They shuffled slowly forward, very conscious of the looming death ahead.

"Antonio", whispered Lovino. "Um, well…" "Yes?" "Why exactly…." "…"

"..Didyoufollowme?"

Lovino blurted out quickly.

Antonio smiled sadly.

"I think, because," looming closer to the gallows….

The walk seemed so long but short at the same time…..

"I fell in love with you at first sight."

Lovino was shocked. Shocked that someone loved him,

shocked that Antonio loved him,

shock that the words sent a thrill through him and that he blurted out "me too."

Arghhh he hated himself now!

But Antonio's smile made him think differently.

So they shared a smile before they fell. Together.

_If I was a wanted man on the run_

**How bad would I have to be? How bad?**


	5. Chapter 5

_If I was the worst man in the world_

Gilbert was the worst man in the world.

He was in command of a whole battalion, but preferred to kill armies by himself.

He was brutal, heartless, and quite a skill of shattering people and utterly crushing even the pieces of their souls.

Even the strong wanted to cry when they thought of him, he was just that horrible.

Too many had been affected.

_Would you still be my girl?_

Gilbert had his eyes on Elizabeta Hedervary.

And Elizabeta knew that he was a horrible man.

But she was still attracted to him and would never leave him or regret her choice.

_The scariest monster you ever seen_

Elizabeta sat and listened to the silence.

She silently noted that this silence was even worse than the screams.

It almost seemed silly that….. Hmm. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Monster" she whispered.

This was part of her life.

"You're a monster…"

_Would you still love me? _

Gilbert smiles at Elizabeta.

He whirls her around the room and bends down to kiss her.

He breaks it off slowly.

And asks

"Do you love me?"

….

"I don't know why, but I know with all my heart I do."


	6. Chapter 6

_If I was a killer with blood on my hands_

Ivan finally cleared his head from rage.

He looked in horror at the

bloodsomuchblood so much BLOOD covering him, the floor, the walls, and….

Oh. Was that … someone?

Боже мой ... Что я сделал?*

Ivan heard a small noise.

He slowly shifted his head to look at Yao standing in the doorway.

Both of them were faint with horror.

_Would you be my alibi and lie on the stand_

The judge called Yao to the stand.

Ivan glanced around at the people in the room.

Why were they acting so normal?

Didn't they know that the world was moving as if in honey?

He watched Yao's lips move.

He was saying something about Ivan's innocence.

Ivan stirred from his honey-world.

Wait… what?

_Swear on your life that I'm an innocent man?_

"But why…. Why would you… say I am innocent...? You could- you saw….."

Ivan almost panicked.

What was he doing!?

He was going to go down with Ivan….. He was going to go to jail….

And he saw what happened… what possible reasons could Yao have for this!?...

For answer, Yao kissed him.

Poor Ivan was so stressed and confused.

He didn't….understand….anything and everything….

….oh fuck, I don't care. He thought.

Ivan grabbed Yao and kissed him fiercely.

_If I was a killer_

Ivan was free!

He was not going to jail and was pronounced innocent!

He grinned happily at Yao sitting next to him in the car.

"Yao, thank you…. For loving me, even though I am a killer"….

"For saving me...for everything."

**How Bad Would I Have To Be? How Bad? **

**teh end  
**

**_*This is Russian- It means something like " Oh my god, what have I done?!" _  
**

**_of course, this is according to Google translate, the ever trusted... _thing_... ever.  
_**


End file.
